Pokemon dungeon fanfiction
by Red-Otter-Zion
Summary: The story is about a dewott who after losing his memories goes in search for them and meets others who journy with and help him and becomes possible love intrest.
1. chapter 1

**Hello this is the creator and I'm gonna tell you a bit about the story mainly it's a Pokémon mystery dungeon FanFiction and yes there will be sex scenes mainly gay if you don't like it you can leave you have been warned.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I awoke to the beams of the sun shining on my face, I squinted and groaned as I moved out of the brightness of the sun into the shade. As I sat there I tried to collect my thoughts and where I was exactly. It seemed to be morning time as the sun had barely risen and the many trees around me lead me to believe I was located in a forest of some kind. My bones ached and I was sore all over, I tried to remember something anything as I took a deep breath I remembered my name was dewy but was interrupted by the sound of rushing water.**

 **I went to check it out and found myself at a waterfall that was connected to a large clear lake, as I peered into the lake a reflection stared back at me. I was a Male Dewott with scruffy blue fur that was coated in dirt and blood, blood? I began to inspect my self more only to discover the many mark and brushes accompanied by a dried bloody nose. I tried again to remember before a sharp pain when through my head as if I was just struck with something hard and just like that a memory played in my head, I was being attacked and was brutally defeated but by who. I tried to grasp for more even the smallest of memory would help but I found it to be to no help I couldn't remeber anything else if I tried especially with this horrific headache. I sat down waiting for it to stop and luckily the pain disappeared after sitting for a bit, I calmed myself and thought of what course of action I should take. As I Stared out into the lake I was startled at the sight of two eyes staring back at me and upon me noticing it retreated infer the water. I slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the lake and curiously held down as if to peer in the lake, before dipping my head in the lake and looking around. Under the lake was calm and not many Pokémon could be seen except for a couple of magikarp that fled on sight, I scanned the lake hoping to see whatever was staring at me but found nothing. I emerged my head from the water before calling out, hey who's ever out there show yourself I'm not a threat. I sat hoping for something to respond to my call and after a few minutes I was about to give up before noticing two eyes peeping from behind a tree of to the side of the lake. Hey come on out it's ok I won't hurt you I promise. I umm ,a buziel stepped from behind the tree looking down at his feet as if to avoid eye contact with me, I'm sorry if I scared you I didn't mean to. It's ok I responded don't worry about it I said. He lifted his head a little and looked at me a bit before speaking, are you ok you look injured. I walked over to where he was standing, he was nervous and his tail flickered and swayed in the wind, I'm ok I said after I was just feet from him, just a little dirty I said with a smile. Hey do you live around here I'm sorta lost I told him. He shuffled his hands a bit and was still obliviously nervous, yeah I live in a village near here if you want I can take you there. That'd be great I said.**


	2. Chapter 2

(This is part two of my FanFiction hope you enjoyed the first one if you want a character submitted then just dm me and I'll work on it criticism is wanted)

Chapter 2

I followed close behind as he lead me through the forest and I wasn't long before we reached a place know as waterfall garden. The place was rather lively and pokemon roamed the streets, and shopped at markets. We arrived at a rather big building, the sign on it had the name ludicolo's hotel a lombre stood guard at the door. Welcome back kaze the lombre said looking a buizel, I see you brung a friend, he looked at me eyeing me up and down, a rather suspicious friend.

Buizel glanced at me then back at lombre, it's ok lombre he's alright we met in the forest and he was a little lost. Well I suppose if you trust him he can't be that bad come on in, lombre opened the door for us and we walked inside the place was huge on the inside and had upstairs and a downstairs and it seemed we were in some sort of lobby.

As we entered we walked by a desk where another lombre was located and up the stairs once we reached the top we went walking down the hall, all the doors had numbers on them starting at 20 and went up with each door. Eventually we reached a door with the number 37 and we stopped walking and he began to fiddle with the door nob before opening it and flicking on the light.

The room neat and didn't have much in it except for normal living nessecitys, there seemed to be two other doors connected to this room which seemed to be the living room. You can clean yourself over there if you want, he pointed to one of the doors, I have to go somewhere right quick if you need anything just ask lombre I'm really sorry for leaving you here like this but I promise I won't be long.

Thanks I said i really appreciate it then I headed into the door I assumed must be the bathroom, when I entered I cut on the shower water and got in it felt great to wash the dirt and dried blood off of me and I never noticed how much I felt at home when soaked in water, well I was a water type after all it was to be expected for me to love the water. After I finished I dried myself off and took a good look at myself in the mirror, my fur gleamed a thick blue color now that I was clean, but now something else caught my attention as I looked down at my stealth, maybe I should check and make sure everything's ok I thought finding a reason to pleasure myself.

I reached down and gently began rubbing my groin, slowly I became aroused to eventually my dick was erect and stood a proud 5 inches. I began to jack myself slowly at first before speeding up I began to pant as I went faster and faster I could feel myself reaching my destination with each stroke getting closer and closer to my climax, almost there I thought to my self, I was close to reaching my goal but a knock at the door caused me to panic and I slipped causing a loud thud. Are you ok buizel said as he swung to door open, yeah I responded trying to get back to my feet , I looked at buizel his face has become completely red and he was staring off to the side but glanced back slightly.

Your umm.. you know, oh sorry I said before covering myself with a towel, at this point we were both blushing and had fallen into an awkward silence, well there's food if you want it after you get done here, I'm really sorry I said after standing up, it's ok he responded it's good to relive stress right he said trying to force a chuckle before leaving out the door.

( **This is the end of part two if you want to be in the story dm me)**


End file.
